This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Fork lift pallets are widely used across the construction and transportation industry as well as most every industry in the business of moving things from one place to another. Fork lift pallets are traditionally made of wood or metal. In recent years, alternative materials have been introduced into the marketplace competing with wood and metal pallets. However, these alternative materials are not durable enough to survive a long service life and must be replaced and/or repaired frequently, incurring excessive costs. Pallets made of alternative materials can also be expensive to manufacture and heavy, making them cost prohibitive to purchase and more expensive to ship. As a result, there remains a need for improved pallets that are made of alternative materials to wood and metal.